


BEACHES

by Jantique



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, True Facts!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the never-ending battle of "Which is better:  New Jersey or Hawai'i?", Danny discovers some interesting news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEACHES

Author’s Notes:  Sometimes a story just up and smacks you in the face!

 

 

The Five-0 team was between crises, so they were all doing paperwork. (Or desperately trying to avoid it. Not naming any names.) Danny Williams suddenly left his office and walked—no, swaggered—over to Steve’s, a huge smile on his face.

 

“Excuse me, McGarrett, am I interrupting you?”

 

Steve hastily pulled his budget spreadsheet up over Minesweeper.

 

“No, come on in. You look happy. Did you finish the paperwork?”

 

“Mine, yes. Yours, not quite.” Danny made himself comfortable on the corner of Steve’s desk. “No, what makes me smile is that I just got an e-mail from my sister Angela.”

 

“Oh. How is she?”

 

“She’s fine, thanks for asking. It seems that on tripadvisor.com—you know tripadvisor? Real people write reviews of hotels, restaurants, local attractions, all kinds of things. Really valuable stuff you should know before you go. Well, it seems that said tripadvisor has posted a list of the 25 best beaches in the world. The _world_ , Steven.” He twirled his hand in the air. “That’s a lot of beaches! And Cape May, _New Jersey_ is number nine. Number _nine_ in the _world_!”

 

Steven felt compelled to defend his home state. “That’s nice, Danny. You should be proud. By the way, where was Honolulu?”

 

But Danny wasn’t fazed, not one little bit. If anything, his shit-eating grin got even bigger. “Well, now, you’re right, Steve, Honolulu was right up there. In fact, Honolulu was…” he paused for dramatic impact “… number 24! _Twenty-four_!” He finished triumphantly, “When people in Hawai’i want to go for a nice beach vacation, they go to New Jersey!”

 

Steve groaned. He just knew he was never going to hear the end of this. And he didn’t.

 

END


End file.
